narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShonenChicoBoy/Official Fanon Canon Blog: Crowning of Dawn Begins!
The time has come. It is the moment you have all been waiting for... It is the Crowning of Dawn. There, was that sufficiently dramatic for you all? Anyway, as the title of the blog suggests, the time has finally come for us to begin the Crowning of Dawn FC. (*Gasp,* did he just say FC? Don’t say FC, it’s taboo!!!) Yes. I realize that FC projects on NF have been historically unsuccessful, so I’m going to state up-front what will be different about this particular FC, and what our plan is to actually have it go somewhere. :1. We have a plot. One that entails an ending. We’re still working out the intermediate stages though, which will come partly as the FC progresses because... :2. The stages are determined by the participants themselves. Namely, how you interact with the other RPers will actually have an impact on the plot. Which means... :3. There will be one v. one battles integrated within the main plot of the FC. This may sound like a scary proposition, especially when considering that... :4. There are no character restrictions for this FC. You can have Uchiha, Rinnegan, Edo Tensei, whatever. Pretty much use the character you want. The limitations will arise from the story itself, so we don’t have everyone kamahamaing the shit out of each other, but more on that later. So who is running this whole shebang? Two dedicated users of course. Namely myself (Shonen) and the one, the only, the notorious, Prince. BUT we can’t do it alone fearless readers! We need you! There are a number of positions that will need to be filled in order for this lil’ project (or should I say magnum opus) to function at maximum capacity. Which means we are in need of both RP facilitators and participants. But first things should come first, obviously. So without further ado... The Plot 50 years after the , the world finally seems to be at peace. has become the leader of the , encouraging greater communication and collaboration between the various nations. has been Hokage for several years, and Konoha has done well under her guidance. But there remain seeds of discontent. Most people haven’t seen battle in a long time, and with the increasing idleness brought by living for more than mere survival, they have begun to turn to the religion of Kurozome in hopes of finding more meaning to their existence. But Kurozome has a dark underbelly: Black Crown, an extremist faction of the religion whose goal is to resurrect the as the one, true God of the world. Meanwhile, discontent has also been spreading in the . The civilians have started a revolt against the ruling class of noble samurai clans, who have fallen into petty greed and corruption since the last great samurai, , died decades before. They rally together as a guerrilla force, but struggle against the better trained samurai until they are supplied with Guns. However, only Black Crown has the ability to access the Gelel vein and provide the Land of Iron revolutionaries with firearms. The question is... why? And what will happen if the rebels succeed in their cause against the samurai?" At first, the Shinobi Union ignores the threat that the Black Crown poses, failing to see its significance. But that soon changes when the Black Crown attacks Kirigakure, massacring the refugees left from the battle just as they reach the . As if things couldn’t get any worse, Boruto has gone missing without a trace, and with no one to lead the Shinobi Union, Sarada must step down from her position as Hokage in order to fill the gap, leaving Konoha in the hands another while she deals with the catastrophe in Kiri. Stunned by the massacre and dissatisfied with Sarada’s leadership, the Shinobi Union fails to take immediate action, which causes several notable clans of users to become disenchanted with the Shinobi Union... and eventually the village system as a whole. After all, in the era of greater fluidity between nations, many groups of KG users bear more in common with shinobi similar to themselves than they do with the villages they nominally align with. Shit finally hits the fan when a group users breaks off from the Shinobi Union and form their own alliance. They are soon followed by various other KG users, prompting disunity and chaos... Just when Black Crown appears to be at its strongest. The Plan Obviously this is a massive project involving a variety of story threads, but instead of bogging down the RP, our hope is that this will allow more options for users to pick from. Your character can fit anywhere within the scheme of the set-up, but it is highly reccomended that you align them with one of the following six factions: :1. Black Crown (the main bad guys) :2. Shinobi Union loyalists (the main good guys) :3. Samurai (mostly relevant at the beginning of the FC, but they can choose to ally with either BC or the SU) :4. Doujutsu KG faction :5. Body KG faction :6. Chakra KG faction :7. Jinchūriki (this is an optional group) Note about the KG factions: while the dōjutsu users initially leave the SU, your faction can determine if they will remain with the SU/villages, ally with other clan factions, or turn against everyone else. There is a lot of leeway here, but we’ll start off with three main KG groups for now. So what about the apps? Since there are no restrictions, there are fortunately not a whole lot of requirements that you need to meet. However, me and Prince still need to make sure that your character will fit within the story’s events. So for example, this plot follows the canon chronology and is set 50 years after the FSWW. If there are major contradictions going on in the article, it will not be accepted into the FC. Plain as that. Remember that plot is important here, so make sure your character has been adapted as needed in order to fit the story before submitting them. Here are the page requirements: *Must have content on all major sections of the page (background, personality, powers, etc.), but the page does not need to be complete. *"Slot" character apps must meet a minimum byte count of 25k. This is to prevent stub articles from holding positions that other people might want. *Your article cannot contradict major canon events (e.g., no alternate-universe time travelling cross-over female Naruto, please and thank you.) The apps will take place on another blog. Please do not link your characters in the comments on this blog. Wait until the app blog is posted before submitting. Also, please past at the top of the pages you have specified as being in the FC. You have two weeks to complete and submit a character. Applications will close May 27, but after the FC is underway, they will re-open again to allow more characters to enter. This is just to cut down on the review load for Prince and I. Also if you want to help with the review process, or anything else (such as updating the main pages for the FC), please let one of us know. So how will the RP format work? This FC is going to demand participation from its participants (duh). Long posts aren’t a requirement, super-detailed backstories aren’t being asked for here, but it is assumed that your character with interact with and be affected by the plot’s events. For example, you should react to major catastrophes, like what will happen in Kiri. What is your character thinking at that moment? What is their personal plan and/or opinion of the Black Crown? Etc. You can’t just blow off every event and have your character go off on their own all the time. There is structure here, and conflict makes for good story. In other words, try to integrate and interact with other characters as much as possible. Also, feel free to make any minor, stand-alone RP that you want. These side-stories won’t be part of the “main” story line, but they can/should include elements pulled from the main plot and should seek to give more weight to the character’s involvement in the FC. And hey, if your side story is good enough, other people might respond to it and integrate it within the main plot, which is super cool. But now for the actual RP. The opening act will be the massacre in Kiri. After which, the Shinobi Union will call a state of emergency, and everyone will be at a meeting to discuss the crisis. This is not a Kage-limited meeting. If your character is in the SU, they should be there. Why are we starting with a boring ass meeting? Don’t those kill FC’s? Well, mainly we need a good way to introduce everyone’s character. Your character should react to the catastrophe, and that will be your first post. After that the next stage of the FC shall be revealed. We should be breaking up people fairly quickly into smaller scale, separate RPs once things get underway, but that part is still under discussion. More updates will be posted later as things progress. The Positions All that being said, we are in need of people willing to contribute a little more to the story in order to keep things running smoothly. Most obvious on the list are the five Kage positions, which would be nice (but are not necessary) to fill since that will allow a wider variety of shinobi. A.k.a, dudes not from Konoha. We also have four Sage positions open, which is neat because, if you happen to have a super OP, space-time-dimensional-warping-Saiyan character who happens to fit the Sage bill, you can use your character as a moderator for battle RPs. Basically you have an in-story and out-of-story functional role: you step in so that things don’t get out of hand if/when necessary. But don’t worry. Those über-powerful sages will have a very specific story role as well a little later down the road, mwah hah hah. Finally, we need antagonists, cause the Black Crown can’t do much without people to do stuff, you know? But instead of forcing people to make a host of mediocre members or filling the ranks with NPC’s, we have designed some very cool positions for five leaders of the Black Crown, known as the Five Kings, which serve as a parallel of sorts for the five Kage. Since each character will be assigned a unique role within the organization, it should make BC stronger as a whole, as we “cover all our bases.” The roles are also thematic, which should help you out should you be stuck on creativity. Really the only request here is that these characters are somewhat powerful, since you know, villains. (But don’t worry, if you feel your dude isn’t up to snuff, the BC has a nice means of providing a power boost that should close the distance). As just a side note, since Jinchūriki aren’t banned from CoD, we obviously can’t have six Kurama's running around. So for purely pragmatic purposes we will have slots for those as well, but they don’t really have a story purpose in this FC, just fyi. Younin Sages (The directions don’t really mean much aside from a designation of where your sage will be operating. But of course you can have the directions mean something more, if you want.) :Sage of the North: :Sage of the South: :Sage of the East: :Sage of the West Five Kage :Konoha: :Suna: :Kiri: :Iwa: :Kumo: Five Kings of the Black Crown :1. Evil mastermind/main leader: Closed. :2. Main base defense and time-space portal gatekeeper: :3. Religious leader (human sacrifices a plus!): :4. Black Market Monopolizer and Gelel Supplier: :5. Offensive Unit (main military) leader: Jinchuuriki :1. Shukaku: :2. Matabi: :3. Isobu: :4. Son Gokū: :5. Kokuō: :6. Saiken: :7. Chōmei: :8. Gyūki: :9. Kurama: Now Proceed The main series page for the FC, which will be updated once characters are approved, can be found here. The start date for Crowning of Dawn is May 31 (but keep in mind that the initial apps close May 27). This should give everyone enough time to adapt their characters to the story line as needed, or to create new characters should they so desire. If you have any suggestions for the plot/how to run things, feel free to tell me or Prince. If you have any questions, please ask those as well. If you have complaints, please shove them up your ass. :> We look forward to working with you on this exciting new project. Will the Black Crown succeed in their evil plot? Only you, fearless reader, can decide. The future awaits. Category:Blog posts